Episode 10: Enter the Ninja Fighter!
Enter the Ninja Fighter! (忍者ファイター、参上) is the 10th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 10b.JPG CV-Episode 10c.JPG CV-Episode 10d.JPG CV-Episode 10e.JPG CV-Episode 10f.JPG CV-Episode 10g.JPG CV-Episode 10h.JPG CV-Episode 10i.JPG Kamui and Kai advance to the second round of the tournament, along with Ninja Master M, an eccentric player who dresses and acts like a ninja. He meets Aichi, who deduces that he is actually his teacher Mark Whiting, but he denies that claim (even though it's true). The tournament progresses to the second round matches with Aichi facing off against Ninja Master M while Kai plays against the previous tournament's champion Kazuki Inaba. Ninja Master M uses his Nubatama ninja units' effects to deplete the cards in Aichi's hands. He drives Aichi to a corner when he rides his ace card Stealth Dragon Voidmaster and leaves only one card in Aichi's hand. While this is going on, Kai defeats Inaba in his match. Characters introduced *Ninja Master M Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Ninja Master M Both players set a unit. They reveal their units: Aichi's unit is Barcgal (Grade 0/No Trigger/4000 power) and Ninja Master M unit is Stealth Beast, Hagakure (Grade 0/No Trigger/5000 power). Turn 1: Ninja Master M (Aichi's damage: 0, Ninja Master M's damage: 0) Ninja Master M draws a card. He rides Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster (Grade 1/No Trigger/7000 power). Ninja Master M ends his turn. Field: nothing Dragon, Dreadmaster nothing nothing nothing nothing Turn 2: Aichi Sendou (Aichi's damage: 0, Ninja Master M's damage: 0) Aichi draws a card. He rides Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He uses Barcgal skill to move him to a rear-guard circle. Aichi calls Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi attacks Dreadmaster (7000 power) with Marron (8000 power). Ninja Master M Damage Checks reveals Exile Dragon (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). Ninja Master M's damage becomes 1. Aichi supports Wingal with Barcgal (total power: 10000 power) and attacks Dreadmaster (7000 power). Aichi Drive checks reveals Great Sage, Barron (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). Ninja Master M Damage Checks reveals Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Ninja Master M's damage becomes 2. Aichi ends his turn. Field: Marron Wingal nothing nothing Barcgal nothing Turn 3: Ninja Master M (Aichi's damage: 0, Ninja Master M's damage: 2) Ninja Master M draws a card. He rides Stealth Beast, Chigasumi (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). He calls another two Chigasumis. He call Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster. Ninja Master M supports Chigasumi with Dreadmaster (total power: 15000 power) and attacks Wingal (6000 power). Aichi Damage Checks reveals Knight of Rose, Morgana (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi's damage become 1. Ninja Master M use Dreadmaster skill by flip Exile Dragon from Damage Zone face down to force Aichi to discard one card from his hand since Dreadmaster's boost to unit's attack hit and Aichi have more cards in his hand than Ninja Master M. Aichi discard Great Sage, Barron from his hand to Drop Zone. Ninja Master M attack Wingal (6000 power) with Chigasumi (8000 power). Ninja Master M Drive checks reveals Stealth Beast, Hagakure. Aichi Damage Check reveals Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power). Aichi's Damage become 3. Ninja Master M attacks Wingal (6000 power) with other Chigasumi (8000 power). Aichi guard with Wingal (5000 shield) (total def: 11000 power). Ninja Master M ends his turn. Field: Beast, Chigasumi Beast, Chigasumi Beast, Chigasumi Dragon, Dreadmaster nothing nothing 'Turn 4: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 2, Ninja Master M's damage: 2) Aichi draws a card. He rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power). He calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Aichi attack Vanguard Chigasumi (8000 power) with Gallatin (10000 power). Ninja Master M Damage Check reveals Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). Ninja Master M's Damage becomes 3. Aichi supports Blaster Blade with Barcgal (total power: 13000 power) and attacks same Chigasumi (8000 power). Aichi Drive check reveals King of Knights, Alfred (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power). Ninja Master M Damage check reveals Flame of Hope, Aermo (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Ninja Master M's damage becomes 4. Aichi attacks same Chigasumi (8000 power) with Marron (8000 power). Ninja Master M guard with Stealth Beast, Hagakure (10000 shield) (total def: 18000 power). Ninja Master M use Hagakure's skill by flip Dragon Knight, Nehalem from Damage Zone face down to force Aichi discard one card from his hand since Hagakure is placed on GC and Aichi have more cards in his hand than Ninja Master M. Aichi discard Solitary Knight, Gancelot from his hand to Drop Zone. Aichi ends his turn. Field: Sage, Marron Blade of Silence, Gallatin nothing Barcgal nothing 'Turn 5: Ninja Master M '(Aichi's damage: 2, Ninja Master M's damage: 4) Ninja Master M draws a card. He rides Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power). He calls Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Ninja Master M support Chigasumi with Dreadmaster (total power: 13000 power) and attack Blaster Blade (9000 power). Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (10000 shield) (total def: 19000 power). Ninja Master M support Voidmaster with Bahr (total power: 17000 power) and attacks Blaster Blade (9000 power). Ninja Master M Twin Drive checks reveals Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power) and Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/5000 power). Ninja Master M gives 5000 power to other Chigasumi and critical to Voidmaster. Aichi's damage become 4. Ninja Master M attacks Blaster Blade with Chigasumi (13000 power) and use Chigasumi's skill to increase its power by 3000 since Aichi has less cards in his hand than Ninja Master M (total power: 16000 power). Aichi Damage checks reveals Knight of Rose, Morgana. Aichi's damage becomes 5. Ninja Master M ends his turn. Field: Beast, Chigasumi Dragon, Voidmaster Beast, Chigasumi Dragon, Dreadmaster of Armor, Bahr nothing 'Turn 6: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 5, Ninja Master M's damage: 4) next episode... Key Cards *Barcgal Trivia *The clan: Nubatama is introduced. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1